I'll do anything for you, dear
by aryangevin
Summary: HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I'll do anything for you, dear ...

Author : MagnaEviL

Disclaimer : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warning: Shonen-ai, Implisit lime, AU, OOC, Typo (maybe?), Gore, Terlalu banyak adegan kekerasan yang tidak boleh ditiru, anak kecil jangan baca nekat tidak ditanggung, gaje, abal, dll dsb.

A/N : Di fic ini full deskrip tanpa dialog. Jangan memprotes tentang ini karena saya sengaja membuatnya seperti ini.

L P.O.V

Sore hari yang cerah untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Mengarungi kota Tokyo bersama dengan teman-temanmu akan terasa sangat indah. Disertai canda tawa mengiringi setiap langkahmu. Aku mengharapkan saat-saat indah itu ketika aku diajak oleh Light—sahabatku— bepergian sore hari ini. Tapi, semuanya begitu kandas saat si Kyousuke Higuchi, kepala sekolah di tempatku merusak semuanya.

Saat itu aku sedang disibukan oleh kegiatanku sebagai ketua osis di Sakura High School, karena di sekolahku ini akan mengadakan festival hallowen yang bertepatan pada tanggal 31 Oktober, seminggu kemudian. Pekerjaanku ini sangat melelahkan. Dimana aku harus mengurus segala sesuatunya bersama dengan pengurus osis lainnya. Mengatur segala sesuatunya dengan cekatan, rapi, lainnya.

Itulah sebabnya banyak para siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini yang memilihku sebagai ketua osis di sekolah ini. Karena aku memiliki otak yang cerdas dan kreatif. Tapi saya satu kekuranganku. Bentuk tubuhku yang bungkuk menjadikanku terlihat seperti kakek-kakek yang mengidap osteoporosis. Sehingga banyak siswa-siswi yang mengejek akan kekuranganku ini. Tapi, aku terima semua ejekan maupun hinaan yanh ditujukan padaku. Yang terpenting aku memiliki otak yang encer dibandingkan dengan mereka yang memiliki mulut yang tidak bisa dididik.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa bungkuk seperti ini. Mudah aja, karena ini sudah bawaan sejak lahir. Entahlah mengapa seperti itu. Aku bisa saja berjalan lurus seperti kebanyakkan orang normal lainnya. Tapi aku merasa aneh akan cara berjalanku.

Ketika aku sedang memberikan pengarahan kepada bawahanku, terdengar suara berdering yang berasal dari arah ponselku. Aku menghentikan pengarahan ini sembari pamit untuk menerima panggilan. Saat kulihat ID yang tertera di layar ponselku, aku tersenyum.

Light.

Itulah dia yang menelponku. Aku bergumam 'moshi-moshi' saat menjawab panggilan dari sahabatku itu. Dan Ia pun menjawabnya dengan menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dan aku menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Ia saat ini sedang berada di rumahnya karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu. Dan aku di sini masih tertahan akan pekerjaanku.

Aku tersenyum makin lebar saat Light mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan sore ini sambil mencari sebuah buku yang berisikan tentang hukum-hukum criminal pukul empat sore. Aku menyetujuinya, asal dia mau mentraktir makan es krim rasa coklat segelas besar. Dan Ia menyanggupinya dengan gerutuan pelan yang bisa kudengar dari arah sebrang sana. Aku terkikik geli saat mendengar gerutuannya itu. Setelah itu aku menutup ponselku dan kembali ke kegiatanku semula.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore dan pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Sekolahpun sudah sangat sepi, dan aku yakin kini hanya aku saja yang sendirian di sini. Kegiatan ini sangat menyita waktuku. Aku melirik ke arah arlojiku yang terletak di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Menunjukan pukul empat sore. Aku teringat akan janjiku pada Light untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Mungkin aku tidak akan sempat pulang hanya sekedar berganti pakaian kemudian mandi. Apalagi Light akan menunggu di tempat biasa kami bertemu. Ah, lebih baik aku menemuinya dengan keadaan begini saja. Lagipula badanku tidak terlalu bau.

Ketika aku sudah di depan gerbang sekolah, aku dikejutkan oleh suara kepala sekolah—Kyousuke Higuchi— yang memanggiku untuk menemuinya. Dan saat itulah semuanya terjadi saat aku masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah sesuai dengan permintaannya.

P.O.V End

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu dikunci oleh Higuchi dari dalam, membuat L yang melihatnya mengernyitkan alis. L mencoba bertanya kenapa ruangan itu harus dikunci? Tapi bukan jawaban yang diterima L malah seringaian yang terlukis di bibir Higuchi. Lantas L merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Higuchi mendekat ke arah L yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerja Higuchi sebagai kepala sekolah. Masih dengan seringaian, Ia makin mendekatkan diri ke arah L. Hingga L dibuat gugup oleh kepala sekolanya yang satu ini.

Tiba-tiba saja L dipeluk erat oleh Higuchi, membuat L terperanjat kaget. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Ia tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti ini. Saat tangan Higuchi meremas pantat L, otomatis L mendorong tubuh Higuchi yang memang lebih besar darinya itu. Sambil bergumam 'sumimasen', L berkata gugup.

L takkan pernah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan punggungnya yang sakit ketika harus beradu lantai ruangan yang dingin ini. L mengaduh betapa sakit punggungnya saat Higuchi itu mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar. Mata L yang seperti panda itu membulat ketika bibir Higuchi dengan kasarnya melumat bibir lembut milik L. Otomatis L mendorong tubuh besar itu menjauh dari dirinya.

L menghapus dengan kasar bekas ciuman yang dilakukan Higuchi. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kepala sekolahnya yang terhormat itu akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. L mencoba bertanya kepada kepala sekolahnya itu apa maksud dari semua ini. Tapi, kepala sekolah itu menjawab dengan racauan yang mengatakan bahwa Ia menginginkan L sudah lama. Namun, L sama sekali tidak mengerti akan semua ini. Otak cerdasnya pun seolah-olah tak bekerja saat ini.

L membelalak ngeri ketika tubuh besar Higuchi kembali menindih tubuh kecilnya. Ia mencoba memberontak. Namun apa daya kini kedua tangannya tertahan oleh tangan kanan Higuchi. L berteriak meminta tolong. Dan itu membuat Higuchi tertawa senang. Tentu saja Ia tertawa karena tak ada seorangpun yang akan menolong pemuda yang Ia tindihi itu.

Memegang dagunya kasar, Higuchi kembali mendaratkan ciuman paksa ke L. Melumat habis mulut L seolah-olah bibir L dipenuhi gula-gula manis yang bila dihisap pun manisnya takkan hilang.

Higuchi merobek paksa pakaian yang digunakan oleh L. Ia merobek baju seragam putih itu, khususnya pada bagian pundak hingga memperlihatkan pundak L yang mulus tak ternoda. Ia mengecap rasa di sana hingga meninggalkan kissmark di pundak itu. L merasa jijik yang dibuatnya. Hingga akhirnya Higuchi merobek semua pakaian yang dikenakan L. Higuchi menyentuh L lebih dalam. Membuat Higuchi merasa kenikmatan yang takkan terlupakan. Meski sentuhan itu membuat L sangat tersiksa. Perih rasanya saat kau dipaksa untuk melakukan apa yang tidak kau inginkan. Saat kau dipaksa merasakan sentuhan yang tidak kau inginkan.

Setelah hari ini, maka segalanya pun akan berubah…

xoxoxoxox

Light menunggu dengan gelisah. Tidak biasanya L terlambat seperti ini. Sudah hampir satu jam Light menunggu. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa L akan menemuinya di sini. Kalaupun dia membatalkan atau terlambat dari janjinya, L pasti akan memnghubunginya. Dan lagi-lagi tak ada nada dering ponsel yang berasal dari ponsel Light.

Light mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana jeansnya. Menekan nomor di keypad yang sudah Ia hafal tanpa perlu mengingatnya. Ia menghubungi L.

Sesaat ada jeda yang cukup panjang sampai bunya 'tut tut tut' cepat menandakan bahwa sambungan itu tak tersambung. Light tak menyerah. Ia menghubungi L lagi dengan ponselnya. Sampai ada bunyi 'klik' yang menandakan bahwa sambungan itu tersambung.

Rentetan pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Light begitu sambungan itu tersambung. Ia kesal pada L yang terlambat menemuinya tanpa member kabar sama sekali. Namun, rentetan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab hanya dengan satu kata lirih. L memanggil namanya lirih.

Segera Light kembali menghujamkan pertanyaan kepada L. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Begitulah sekiranya isi dari pertanyaan itu. Light merasa bahwa L sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Langsung saja Light menanyakan keberadaan L. Namun L hanya bergumam 'gomen' kepadanya dengan nada lirih dan sambungan itu terputus.

Light panik. Ia gelisah dan khawatir tentang keadaan L. Light mencoba menghubungi L kembali. Namun, sambungan itu tak kunjung tersambung. Hingga gerutuan kesal terlontar dari mulut Light. Ia mematikan sambungan itu dengan paksa. Wajahnya menandakan kekesalan luar biasa.

Light berpikir sekiranya dimana L berada saat ini. Instingnya berkata bahwa L masih berada di sekolah. Tapi, Ia ragu akan insting itu. Namun, apa salahnya mencoba menuruti instingnya, bukan? Karena seorang lelaki selalu menuruti instingnya.

Light berlari kencang menuju Sakura High School. Perasaanny gelisah tak karuan. Ia ingin segera menemui L saat ini. Bagaimanapun L adalah orang disayanginya.

Light berhenti berlari saat Ia tiba di depan gerbang Sakura High School. Gerbang itu terlihat tertutup. Tak nampak ada seorangpun di sana. Light semakin tak yakin L ada di sana. Namun, Ia mencoba melompat menaiki gerbang berbahan pagar besi itu yang terkunci. Ia mencoba mencari L di sekeliling halaman sekolah. Meneriakan namanya dengan lantang dan keras.

Sakura High School memiliki gedung dengan tingkat dua. Light mencoba mencari ke setiap ruangan yang ada di lantai atas itu. Ia menilik ke jendela yang berbahan kaca transparan. Karena Ia tak mungkin mendobrak pintu yang sudah dikunci itu.

Light tak menemukan siapapun di loantai atas. Hari juga semakin mendekati gelap dan Ia tak membawa sesuatu apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai penerangan—kecuali cahaya dari ponsel tentunya—. Maka Light mempercepat pencarian.

Light meneruskan pencariannya di lantai paling bawah. Menelusuri koridor-koridor panjang menuju ruangan satu ke ruangan lainnya. Matanya mengamati segala arah. Hanya untuk menemukan seseorang pemuda bertubuh bungkuk dengan rambut hitam yang acak-acakan.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sempurna. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi maka kegelapanpun akan datang. Light terengah-engah. Peluh bercucuran membasahi bajunya. Ia mengusap keringat yang jatuh ke keningnya.

Light tiba-tiba berhenti di salah satu ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sepertiga. Terlebih lagi ada sepasang kaki yang terlapisi sepatu yang sangat Light kenal terlihat terjulur. Matanya terbelalak. Maka Ia cepat-cepat memperlebar langkah kakinya hanya demi melihat siapa pemilik sepatu itu yang diduga Light milik L.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu semakin lebar. Dan Light menemukan jawabannya. Sepatu itu memang milik L. Yang semakin membuatnya terbelalak adalah kondisi L yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dilihat. Pakaian L robek, tak memungkinkan untuk dipakai lagi. Ia hanya berpolos saja, disertai beberapa bercak kemerahan memenuhi tubuhnya. Yang membuatnya semakin miris adalah, di selangkangan L terdapat noda darah. Tatapan L kosong.

Light mendekati tubuh tak berdaya itu. Ia membawa tubuh L ke pelukannya. Memberikan kehangatan melalui pelukan itu. Kemudian Light melepaskan pelukan itu. Light menyentuh luka di sudut bibir L, begitu juga dengan luka-luka yang berada di tubuh L yang diduga adalah bekas gigitan-gigitan kecil. Menatap mata hitam L yang kosong itu seraya bertanya siapa pelaku dari semua ini. Tubuh L bergetar hebat sambil menggumamkan kata 'gomen' dengan nada lirih. Lalu sampai akhirnya Ia pingsan.

Xoxoxoxox

Malam hari menjelang setelahnya. Namun kondisi L belum membaik. Malahan terlihat semakin parah saja. Setelah menemukan L, Light langsung saja membawa L ke rumahnya agar bisa dirawat. Tak perlu khawatir soal izin, karena saat ini L hanya tinggal sendiri di rumahnya. Sedangkan Watari —pengasuh L sejak kecil— sedang ke luar kota karena ada suatu urusan.

L terkena demam ketika Light membawanya pulang. Tubuhnya menggigil saat itu meskipun Ia masih pingsan. Light meletakkan tubuh L yang terbalut jaket miliknya dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjang tidurnya. Light mengobat semua bekas luka-luka di tubuh L. Membersihkannya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian mengganti jaket itu dengan satu stel piyama miliknya yang sudah lama tak Ia pakai. Untung saja piyama sangat pas di tubuh kurus itu.

Light kemudian mengompres kening L yang suhu tubuhnya meningkat itu. Mungkin ini akibat dari kejadian sore hari itu. Bisa juga karena Ia terlalu lama dalam keadaan polos dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin seperti ini. Kemudian Light menyelimuti tubuh L.

Light meninggalkan L sementara di kamar tidurnya. Untuk sementara ini biarlah dia tidur di sofa luar. Sebenarnya masih ada kamar tamu di rumahnya ini, hanya saja tempat itu belum sama sekali dibersihkan sehingga debu-debu masih berserakan.

Mata coklat Light hampir saja menutup kalau dia tidak mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari arah kamarnya. Dengan langkah cepat Ia menuju kamarnya dan menemukan L sedang duduk terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Peluh bercucuran melewati keningnya hingga turun ke dagu kemudian menetes ke pahanya.

Light menghampiri L yang terengah-engah itu. Menanyakan apa yang gerangan terjadi. Tapi, respon yang diberikan L sungguh diluar dugaan. Ia menyuruh Light agar jangan mendekatinya. Tentu saja Light terkejut akan hal ini. Tapi Ia tersenyum maklum. Ia trauma akan kejadian itu.

L mengatakan alasannya kenapa dia tidak mau didekati oleh Light hanya gara-gara dirinya kotor. Dia tidak mau Light mendekati L yang kotor itu. Namun Light malah tersenyum, membuat alis L terangkat bingung. Light —masih dengan senyumannya— meyakinkan L bahwa itu tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak masalah akan hal itu. Asal L mau jujur dengannya saja dan takkan menghianatinya, itu bukan masalah bagi Light.

Namun, saat ditanya siapa pelaku yang berani menyentuhnya, L hanya diam tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat mata hitamnya ditatap oleh mata coklat milik Light. Tak mampu menjawabnya, L berinisiatif menguap seolah-olah mengatakan pada Light bahwa Ia sedang mengantuk saat ini. Light menghela nafas pasrah, Ia menyerah dan membiarkan L tidur.

Xoxoxoxox

Suasana pagi hari ini sangat cerah. Dimana para burung berterbangan menghiasi langit biru yang indah. Ditambah lagi kicauannya yang terdengar merdu. Udara sejuk pun turut menemani langkah pemuda ini menuju tempatnya sekolah.

Sebelum bel tanda pelajaran dimulai, pemuda ini melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah menuju ruang kepala sekolah karena ada urusan tertentu yang harus dibicarakan. Ketika Ia hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan yang tertutup itu, Ia bisa mendengar suara kepala sekolah yang tertawa terbahak. Lantas Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

Ketika Ia hendak berbalik menuju kelasnya, Ia diliputi rasa penasaran apa yang sedang kepala sekolah itu tertawakan. Ia bermaksud untuk menguping. Lagipula, image kepala sekolah ini begitu dingin, disiplin dan penuh keangkuhan. Jarang sekali Ia bisa mendengar suara tawaan dari kepala sekolah Higuchi ini.

Matanya terbelalak ketika Ia mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut kepala sekolah Higuchi. Perihal mengenai L. Pemuda ini mengepalkan tangannya. Sehingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih saking kencangnya Ia mengepal. Dengan aura penuh kemarahan, Ia berkata akan membalas semua perbuatan yang telah Ia lakukan pada L, orang yang Ia cintai dari dulu. Ia kembali menuju kelasnya, seraya memikirkan sebuah rencana yang bisa Ia lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan kepala sekolah itu. Seringai kejam terlukis manis di bibirnya.

xoxoxoxox

Light mengucapkan 'tadaima' ketika Ia pulang dari sekolahnya. L menyambutnya sambil menggumamkan 'okaeri' kepada Light sambil tersenyum. Hari ini L tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum membaik. Cara berjalannya pun masih tertatih-tatih karena bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih cedera. Light melemparkan sepatunya asal-asal, dan hal ini membuat L menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

L menghampiri Light yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Wajah Light menunjukkan rasa kekesalan yang luar biasa. L bertanya dengan hati-hati apa gerangan yang terjadi, takut menambah suasana hati Light yang buruk itu bertambah buruk.

Light menjelaskan semuanya, hal ini disebabkan karena dia dipilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam perlombaan pidato se-Tokyo. Tentu saja dia kesal, karena ini bukanlah keahliannya dalam berbicara di depan umum. L hanya menahan tawanya, takut-takut akan menyinggung Light. L hanya tersenyum untuk mengganti tawanya. Light melihat senyum itu. Ia lega karena kini L mulai kembali seperti biasanya.

Xoxoxoxox

Malam mulai menjelang. Matahari yang tadi bersinar kini kembali ke peraduannya. Digantikan oleh sang raja malam yang mulai bersinar di kegelapan malam. Taburan bintang menambah kesan cerahnya langit di kehidupan malam. Dan para manusia, memilih untuk bersemayam di rumahnya masing-masing.

Tapi pemuda ini justru memulai aktifitasnya. Dengan T-shirt dan celana jeans yang melekat di tubuhnya, Ia telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Sedikit membawa peralatan untuk perlindungan diri telah terselip di belakangnya. Ia menyeringai senang saat membayangkan rencana besarnya ini akan berhasil.

Malam semakin sepi, dengan sedikitnya para pengendara maupun pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang. Ia berjalan melewati beberapa pertokoan yang masih buka. Dan juga melewati beberapa rumah bertingkat yang luasnya tak terkira. Ia membelok arah langkahnya menuju gang sempit nan kecil yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh pejalan kaki. Gang itu sangat sepi, yang mengarah ke jalan raya yang tak kalah sepinya. Sampah berserakan, dimana di setiap tempat yang Ia lewati menemukan tong sampah disertai para kucing liar yang mencari makan. Mata kucing tersebut bersinar terang di kegelapan gang saat menatap pemuda yang sedang berjalan tersebut.

Langkah pemuda ini terhenti ketika Ia menemukan ada penganggu yang menghalangi langkahnya. Namun, bukan masalah besar, pikirnya. Dihadang beberapa preman bertubuh sama seperti dirinya. Pemuda ini bisa melihat —walau tidak jelas karena minimnya penerangan— kalau para preman tersebut tengah menyeringai. Pemuda ini hanya mendengus.

Beberapa preman tersebut —yang diyakini pemuda ini berjumlah empat orang—tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Di tangan mereka terdapat pisau lipat yang kecil namun cukup berbahaya jika digunakan sebagai perlindungan diri.

Para preman tersebut mengelilingi pemuda ini. Si pemuda hanya melirik sekilas kea rah mereka sambil menghela nafas. Mereka ternyata bermaksud untuk meminta harta benda yang dibawa si pemuda. Tentu saja pemuda ini tak membawa sesuatu apapun, kecuali benda yang ada di belakang yang terselit di celana jeansnya. Sang pemuda dengan santainya hanya berkata bahwa Ia tak membawa apa-apa.

Para preman ini kesal bukan main mendapatkan tanggapan santai pemuda di hadapan mereka ini, seolah-olah mereka diremehkan. Dengan pisau di tangan, satu preman maju menerjang si pemuda dan —lagi-lagi dengan santainya— si pemuda ini menghindar dengan mudah. Memicu kemarahan yang lain, akhirnya semua preman itu melangkah maju ke arah si pemuda ini. Lalu perkelahian pun tak terelakan.

Para preman itu tumbang, menyisakan seorang pemuda yang masih berdiri dengan tegapnya. Pemuda itu mengambil pisau yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya kemudian melangkah ke salah satu preman yang terbaring meringkuk kesakitan di bagian perutnya.

Sang pemuda hanya mendorong preman yang meringkuk itu telentang dengan kaki kanannya. Kemudian Ia menduduki paha preman itu. Sang pemuda menyeringai setan membuat preman tersebut menelan ludah sambil ketakutan. Ia berkata ampun kepada si pemuda, namun tak dihiraukan si pemuda. Seringai setan tetap terlukis di bibirnya.

Erangan kesakitan memenuhi gang sempit itu. Membuat ketiga preman itu tersadar dan melarikan diri. Bagaimana tidak? Pisau yang berada di tangan pemuda itu kini telah tertanam di dadanya sebelah di kanan dan darah yang tak sedikit mengalir dari tusukan itu. Pakaiannya telah ternoda akan darah. Rupanya pemuda ini ingin bermain-main dengan mangsanya terlebih dahulu. Karena preman ini telah menghalangi jalannya. Kedua jari pemuda itu diarahkan menuju ke bola mata kiri sang preman. Membuat preman ini membelalakan matanya.

Erangan yang tak kalah sakitnya kembali menyeruak di gang itu saat seorang pemuda tengah menusuk-nusuk kedua buah jarinya ke bola mata kiri sang preman. Otomatis bola mata itu tercungkil dan hancur di tempat itu juga. Darah mengalir dari arah bola mata itu seperti airmata yang mengalir ketika kau sedang menangis. Tangan sang preman mencoba menahan tangan pemuda yang sedang menusuk matanya. Tetapi, kedua jari itu tetap bergerak. Senyum kemenangan tergambar jelas wajahnya. Dan kini kedua jari berpindah ke bola mata yang sebelahnya lagi. Si preman berteriak memohon. Dan itu sama sekali tak dipedulikan si pemuda. Kini kedua mata itu buta permanen.

Sang preman mencoba menangis, namun apa daya kedua bola matanya hancur seketika oleh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Permainan tak hanya sampai disitu saja. Dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan, pemuda itu menggenggam pisau yang masih tertusuk di dada sang preman. Ia menarik ganggang pisau itu ke bawah sehingga membuat darah yang mengalir semakin deras. Otomatis luka yang dihasilkan pun semakin lebar. Sang preman berteriak kencang, yang semakin lama suara yang dihasilkan semakin kecil. Sang preman telah tewas di tempat.

Sang pemuda menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia membuang pisau milik preman itu ke sembarang tempat. Tangan kanannya Ia arahkan ke dada sang preman yang terbuka itu. Kemudian tangannya Ia gunakan untuk memasuki area terbuka itu yang penuh akan darah mengalir itu. Ia tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam tubuh sang preman. Tak peduli akan kejijikannya pada darah, sang pemuda terus saja melakukan kegiatannya. Hingga akhirnya Ia telah menemukan yang diinginkan.

Jantung.

Seringai tak lepas dari bibirnya. Ia menarik paksa jantung tak berdenyut itu agar terlepas dari tempatnya. Darah merah nan segar itu memenuhi tangannya. Tapi ditekankan sekali lagi, Ia tak peduli akan semua itu. Ia tersenyum senang ketika sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Mungkin menghadiahkan sesuatu kepada kepala sekolah sebelum berkunjung adalah hal yang bagus. Ia mengangkat jantung itu tinggi seraya tertawa senang.

Suara petir terdengar oleh telinganya. Sang pemuda mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah langit yang sudah berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Tetesan air jatuh di pipinya, diikuti oleh ribuan tetes-tetes air lainnya.

Hujan.

Ya, hujan tengah menyambutnya. Darah sang preman yang berada di bawah kakinya tersebar luas hingga meninggalkan jejaknya karena terhapus akan hujan yang terus saja berjatuhan. Mengalirkan darah yang bercampur dengan air hujan menuju lubang got.

Malam ini… hujan akan menemaninya bermain-main dengan sang kepala sekolah.

TBC

Perasaan saya aja atau gore-nya kurang yah? O.o

Semoga chap depan lebih sadis lagi.

Ini FF merupakan FF Challenge, cuma challenge ini diadakan di FB dengan tema gore/thriller, jadi bikinnya ya sadis gitu deh.

Lihat kan? Full dialog! Muahahahaha… jangan meminta saya untuk mengadakan dialog di chap berikutnya. Bukannya apa-apa sih. Cuma saya menyerahkan kepada imajinasi masing-masing gimana isi dialog antar tokoh di sini. Saya cuma membantu mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas silahkan ditanyakan.

Oh ya, setelah dipikir-pikir, saya menjamin kalau fic ini nga slash-slash amat. Yang terlihat slash banget cuma chap ini sama chap terakhir. Chap selanjutnya lebih diutamakan thrillernya, mistery, dan friendship. Dan romance cuma chap terakhir doang.

Saran dan kritiknya sangat dibutuhkan untuk kemajuan fic saya. So… silahkan berikan kritik Anda.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll do anything for you, dear ...

Author : MagnaEviL

Disclaimer : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warning: Shonen-ai, AU, OOC, Typo (maybe?), Gore, Terlalu banyak adegan kekerasan yang tidak boleh ditiru, anak kecil jangan baca nekat tidak ditanggung, gaje, abal, dll dsb.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Malam begitu pekat. Hujan deras ditambah dengan suara petih yang bergemuruh menambah suasana ngeri pada malam ini. Tak ada satu kendaraan maupun pejalan kaki yang melintas di jalanan. Begitu sepi dan senyap layaknya kota mati.

Namun lain halnya dengan pemuda ini. Seakan tak berpengaruh apa-apa pemuda ini tetap saja berjalan menelusuri sepinya jalan dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Ia sengaja membiarkan titik-titik hujan menyerang dirinya yang tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Ia tetap berjalan walaupun kini hujan makin menghujam dirinya. Rambutnya yang terbiasa berdiri itu kini menjadi lemas karena pengaruh hujan yang tiada hentinya. Tapi ekspresi pemuda ini seakan menikmati derasnya hujan yang mengerubungi dirinya. Seringai tetap terpasang di wajahnya.

Langkah demi langkah ia bawa menuju ke suatu tempat yang sudah ia kenal. Kediaman sang kepala sekolah. Senyum itu bukannya menghilang, namun bertambah lebar yang bagi siapapun yang melihat senyuman itu pasti akan bergidik ngeri. Senyum yang sangat misterius.

Tiba-tiba mendadak suasana menjadi gelap gulita. Lebih gelap dari suasana semua yang memang sudah gelap. Menambah suasana yang sangat mencekam. Fakta bahwa adanya pemadaman listrik di daerah itu. Dengan ini semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

Kepala yang semula tertunduk kini terangkat. Rintik-rintik hujan menerpa wajahnya tanpa noda apapun. Matanya menatap pandangan ke depan dengan seringai yang masih terpampang di wajahnya. Ia melangkah mendekat menuju pagar rumah itu. Ia membuka pagar itu yang sejak awal tidak terkunci, dan memasukinya kemudian. Kini ia telah sampai di depan pintu rumah sang kepala sekolah.

Tangan kanan yang bebas itu ia angkat menuju bel rumah. Ia memencet bel itu sehingga terdengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Tak ada sahutan awalnya, namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk memencet bel itu.

Kepalanya tertunduk ketika ia mendengar respon dari orang yang berada dalam rumah itu. Apalagi ia kenal betul suara siapa yang ia dengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang akan ia ajak main kali ini. Sang kepala sekolah, Kyousuke Higuchi. Seorang pria yang telah mengganggu L-nya. Dan ia tidak terima.

Sang kepala sekolah membuka pintunya dengan alat penerangan yang berupa lilin di tangannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan memandang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum begitu tahu siapa yang ada di depannya ini. Salah satu murid kebanggaannya. Tapi ia bingung, buat apa anak muridnya ini ke rumah malam-malam begini?

Higuchi pun menyuruh anak muridnya itu memasuki kediamannya. Begitu sepi dan gelap. Higuchi pun menceritakan sesuatu bahwa saat ini sang istri sedang tidak ada di rumah dikarenakan ia sedang pergi mengunjungi orang tuanya yang sedang berada di luar kota. Ini kesempatan bagus, pikir sang pemuda itu dengan seringai dingin terpasang di wajahnya.

Sang kepala sekolah menyuruh sang pemuda untuk duduk di kursi tamu sedangkan ia sendiri ingin mengambil beberapa buah lilin agar kediamannya yang lumayan luas ini menjadi terang. Namun, sang pemuda tetap bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri di belakang Higuchi dengan pakaiannya yang masih basah kuyup.

Higuchi memandang anak muridnya dengan pandangan aneh. Kepala pemuda itu yang semula tertunduk mulai terangkat. Menampilkan senyuman aneh yang menurut Higuchi sangat janggal untuk dilihat. Tangan kanan sang pemuda terangkat, menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Higuchi. Ia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hadiah untuk dirinya.

Ruangan yang gelap itu sedikit menyulitkan Higuchi untuk mengetahui benda apa gerangan yang dibawa oleh murid kesayangannya ini. Higuchi mengambil benda itu tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun. Terasa seperti berlendir dan lengket. Higuchi juga mencium bau darah yang berasal dari benda yang dipegangnya itu.

Ketika ia mendekatkan lilin ke arah benda itu, alangkah terkejutnya ia mengetahui bahwa benda yang dipegangnya adalah salah satu organ manusia yang sangat penting. Jantung. Lantas, Higuchi melempar benda yang ada di tangannya itu dan memandang horror ke arah sang pemuda. Sang pemuda tetap diam dengan seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan pemuda itu terangkat ke atas. Petir yang menyambar seakan memberi penjelasan pada Higuchi benda apa yang kini berada di tangan anak muridnya yang teracung. Sebuah benda tajam berkilau. Pisau.

Segera ketakutan menyergap Higuchi dengan cepat. Ia mulai memikirkan tindakkan apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Higuchi. Tapi Higuchi tak tinggal diam. Melangkah mundur seiring dengan dengan sang pemuda yang melangkah maju.

Dengan gerakkan cepat sang pemuda mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah sang kepala sekolah. Higuchi tak sempat mengelak hingga pisau itu tertancap dengan sempurna di dadanya. Ia berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh ke lantai sambil memegangi dadanya yang tertusuk. Lilin yang dipegangnya jatuh dan mati. Kegelapan yang begitu pekat segera menerpa ruangan itu. tapi dengan kilatan petir yang menyambar, sedikitnya membantu penerang yang ada di sana.

Tapi kegelapan seperti ini takkan membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mendekati kembali sang kepala sekolah yang terkapar. Ia tertawa cukup keras begitu mengetahui lawan mainnya sudah tak berdaya.

Mata Higuchi hampir mengeluarkan airmata menahan sakit di dadanya. Darah mengalir keluar dari tusukan itu. Tak begitu deras karena tertahan dengan pisau yang masih tertancap. Ia menyeret badannya mundur begitu mengetahui anak murid yang ada di depannya melangkah maju mendekatinya. Ia ketakutan. Sungguh ketakutan dengan sikap anak muridnya yang setahunya begitu kalem saat di sekolah. Tapi kalau sudah begini, ia seperti melihat seorang psycho.

Sang pemuda kini berdiri kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Higuchi begitu Higuchi tak sanggup lagi menyeret badannya menjauh darinya. Ia tersenyum dengan dingin seraya mengulurkan tanganya ke depan. Mengambil pisau yang tertancap itu dan mencabutnya dengan paksa. Higuchi memekik dengan nyaring sambil kesakitan. Darah mengucur dengan derasnya dari arah bekas tusukan itu. Higuchi berusaha menutup lukanya mengurangi darahnya yang mengucur keluar meskipun itu tidak berhasil.

Pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan pisau itu ke depan wajah Higuchi. Higuchi hanya terbelalak saat pisau itu mengacung di depannya. Higuchi mencoba menanyakan alasan kenapa anak muridnya itu melakukan hal sekejam ini kepadanya. Bukan jawaban yang diterima oleh Higuchi, melainkan sebuah tawa sarkastik yang didengarnya.

Tawa itu terhenti seiring dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan pemuda itu kepada Higuchi meskipun pria itu tak melihatnya karena gelap. Kata demi kata terlontar dari mulut sang pemuda yang membentuk sebuah jawaban yang diinginkan Higuchi. Akhirnya Higuchi mengerti kenapa pemuda ini melakukan semua ini. Balas dendam karena ia telah menodai L. Menodai orang yang disayangi pemuda itu.

Tawa kembali terdengar seiring dengan torehan benda tajam itu ke pipi pria itu. sang pria memekik kesakitan. Ia merasa bahwa pipinya kini robek menimbulkan luka yang terbuka lebar. Darah mengucur dari luka itu. Dan matanya akhirnya mengeluarkan airmatanya yang sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkannya.

Higuchi memohon-mohon agar dirinya dibiarkan hidup. Namun pemuda ini menulikan telinganya. Permohonan yang didengar pemuda ini seperti sebuah nyanyian yang mengiringinya untuk tetap menyuruhnya bermain. Higuchi juga sudah beberapa kali melontarkan permintaan maaf kepada pemuda itu. Namun, pemuda itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Pisau itu terangkat ke atas oleh sang pemuda. Dan dengan cepat ia hujamkan pisau itu ke mata kanan Higuchi. Darah memuncrat ke wajah sang pemuda diiringi pekikan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Higuchi. Tawa terus menggema sementaranya tangannya tetap menusuk-nusuk mata Higuchi. Tangan Higuchi memegang tangan anak muridnya agar ia menghentikan perbuatannya. Namun semua itu sia-sia.

Sang pemuda menghentikan permainannya begitu melihat pria yang di hadapannya terkapar dengan badan yang penuh darah. Higuchi hanya bisa bergumam 'mataku' dengan lirih seolah menyiratkan kesakitan. Lewat kilatan petir, pemuda itu bisa melihat sebelah bola mata kepala sekolah hancur tak bersisa. Ia hanya menyeringai sadis tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun.

Sang pemuda kembali mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau yang dipegangnya. Higuchi yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa pasrah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda itu kepada dirinya. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya kembali tertusuk. Dan dalam sekejap nyawanya telah menghilang dari raganya.

Darah kembali memuncrat ke wajah pemuda ini. Tanpa ada rasa ngeri, ia kembali menghujam beberapa tusukan ke tubuh Higuchi meskipun kini Higuchi sudah tak bernyawa. Ia tetap melakukan apapun yang ia mau ke tubuh kepala sekolahnya itu. Baginya, ini adalah permainan yang mengasikan.

Sebuah tusukan ia hujamkan ke perut Higuchi. Ia menyeret pisaunya yang masih tertancap itu ke atas menuju dada Higuchi. Dan kini luka itu menganga lebar diiringi darah pekat yang menguar deras dari luka lebar itu. Pemuda itu menyeringai, menikmati hasil karyanya yang menurutnya gemilang.

Sang pemuda menyudahi permainannya. Ia berdiri dari posisinya semula dan menatap sang kepala sekolah dengan diam. Tak ada ekspresi menyesal sedikitpun yang tergambar di wajahnya. Melainkan ekspresi kepuasan.

Pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya ke luka yang menganga lebar itu. Tangan itu ia masukkan dan keluarkan beberapa kali dari luka. Kini tangannya dengan sempurna berlumuran darah Higuchi.

Ia menuju dinding rumah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah itu, ia menuliskan beberapa kata di dinding itu dengan darah sebagai tintanya. Dengan penyinaran yang berasal dari kilatan guntur, ia menuliskan sebuah kalimat dengan seringai yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

'L, aku melakukan semua ini untukmu karena aku mencintaimu…'

Setelah menuliskan kalimat itu, sang pemuda beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Higuchi yang kosong. Karena sang pemilik kini telah meregang nyawa akibat ulahnya. Sebelum keluar, ia kembali menatap hasil karyanya. Dan setelah itu ia meninggalkan kediaman itu.

Hujan kembali menerpa dirinya. Bercak-bercak darah yang menempel di tubuhnya luntur seketika. Namun masih menyisakan bau darah yang masih tercium. Sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya tetap saja terguyur hujan yang begitu derasnya. Ia merasa perlu membersihkan diri dari darah-darah yang menempel di tubuhnya. Tanpa takut ia akan jatuh sakit apabila ia berlama diguyur hujan seperti ini. Tapi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Setelah ini ia akan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya.

.

#

.

L P.O.V

Aku terbangun dari tidurku malam ini. Ini semua karena suara petir yang begitu memekakkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Aku duduk begitu aku bangun dari tidurku. Mataku kukerjap-kerjapkan demi mendapatkan sedikit pencahayaan di tempat yang gelap gulita ini. Aku baru sadar bahwa sekarang listrik sedang padam. Mungkin ini karena hujan yang begitu lebat di luar.

Saat ini aku masih di rumah Light. Aku belum kembali ke rumahku semenjak kejadian itu. Light begitu overprotektif terhadapku. Ia menjagaku dengan segala kepeduliannya. Light takut akan terjadi apa-apa kepadaku kalau aku pulang ke rumahku. Karena saat ini rumah yang aku diami sedang dalam keadaan kosong. Watari—pengasuhku sedang berada di luar kota.

Awalnya aku merasa senang karena Light begitu baik kepadaku—sangat baik malahan semenjak kejadian itu. Namun entah mengapa aku merasa begitu merepotkannya. Ia banyak membantuku tapi aku tak bisa membantunya apa-apa.

Di tempat yang gelap gulita ini aku mencoba meraba-raba di sekitarku. Hanya dengan tangan inilah yang bisa aku gunakan sebagai pengelihatanku dalam keadaan gelap. Aku meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurku kemudian membuka lacinya. Bersyukurlah ternyata ada alat penerangan di sini bernama senter. Aku menyalakannya dan aku bisa melihat keadaan di sekitarku.

Aku keluar kamar hanya untuk mencari lilin sebagai pengganti senter dalam penerangan. Tempat yang aku kunjungi adalah dapur. Suara petir yang menggelegar membuatku kaget. Apalagi ditambah dengan kilatan petir yang menambah suasana menjadi begitu ngeri.

Aku membawa dua lilin di tanganku. Satu untukku dan satunya untuk Light. Aku pun menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari kamarku berada.

Aku memanggil Light dari luar kamar. Tidak mungkin aku mengetuk pintu itu dikarenakan aku hanya mempunyai dua tangan yang saat ini sedang kugunakan untuk memegang lilin. Light tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk memanggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dari yang tadi. Tapi tetap saja Light tak menyahutku.

Aku pun menyerah. Mungkin Light sedang tertidur pulas, pikirku. Aku meletakkan satu lilin di meja tak jauh dariku. Kemudian aku membawanya satu ke kamar Light. Aku terpaksa memasuki meskipun tanpa ijin. Habisnya, dia tak menjawab panggilanku daritadi.

Ketika aku memasuki kamar Light, suasana kosonglah yang aku temui. Aku heran kenapa Light tidak ada di kamarnya. Kemudian aku beralih ke kamar mandinya. Tetap saja aku tak menemukan Light di sana. Akupun keluar dari kamar Light kemudian menutup kembali pintunya rapat-rapat.

Aku mencari Light di seluruh tempat di rumah ini. Tetap saja aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Aku mulai panik dan juga… takut. Aku mengakui kalau aku juga bisa takut kalau dalam keadaan begini. Aku khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

Pintu depan tiba-tiba terbuka. Aku lekas-lekas menuju ke sana. Agak tergesa-gesa saat aku berjalan. Dan aku bersyukur ternyata orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah Light.

Aku menghampirinya dengan senyuman lega, meskipun aku yakin Light tidak akan melihatnya karena penerangan yang minim karena lilin yang kubawa tiba-tiba mengecil apinya. Aku mencoba menanyakan ia darimana saja malam-malam begini. Ia hanya menjawab bahwa ia hanya ingin mencari makanan di luar karena ia sangat lapar. Tapi ia tak mendapatkan makanan satupun dan sialnya ia terjebak dalam hujan. Ia juga tak membawa paying ketika berangkat. Alhasil dirinya jadi basah kuyup.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihat penampilannya yang berantakkan seperti ini. Jarang-jarang Light yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya dimanapun ia berada bisa berantakkan seperti ini. Ia hanya menggerutu pelan.

Aku menawarkan diri untuk menyiapkannya air hangat agar ia bisa mandi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum cerah saat mendengar penawaranku ini. Aku menuju dapur, tak lupa aku mengambilkan handuk untuknya untuk mengeringkan kepalanya yang basah. Kalau dibiarkan bisa-bisa ia sakit nantinya.

Setelah menyiapkan air hangat, aku segera memanggil Light agar ia bisa mandi. Ia pun datang dengan tubuh yang gemetar, wajahnya juga sangat pucat, terang sekali ia sangat kedinginan. Wajar saja ia begitu. Memangnya berapa lama ia berada dalam kondisi kehujanan seperti itu? Aku hanya bisa menebak… lebih dari satu jam.

Melihat Light seperti ini entah mengapa membuatku kasihan. Sudah kelaparan, tidak dapat makanan, kehujanan dan kedinginan pula. Setidaknya kalau ia membangunkanku, aku akan bersedia memasakkan makanan untuknya. Ah! Lebih baik sekarang aku membuatkannya makanan saja. Aku pun membawa lilin di tanganku.

Listrik belum juga hidup. Itu membuatku sedikit kesusahan dalam menyiapkan segalanya. Biarpun aku ini laki-laki, tapi aku cukup mahir dalam memasak. Tapi tidak semahir bikin kue.

Saat ini aku sedang memotong wortel. Aku akan membuatkannya sup sayur saja. Tidak banyak bahan yang bisa digunakan untuk dimasak. Bahkan ikan mentah pun rasanya aku tidak menemukannya di kulkas.

Aku merasa sudah sangat hati-hati dalam memasak. Tapi tetap saja listrik yang padam begini membuatku melakukan kecerobohan kecil. Aku tak sengaja melukai jariku sendiri. Aku mengaduh. Perih rasanya kalau sudah terkena sayatan pisau seperti ini. Darahpun mengalir dari lukaku.

Tiba-tiba Light datang dengan handuk di lehernya. Rupanya ia terkejut saat mendengar suara gaduhanku tadi. Ia menghampiriku dan bertanya apa yang aku lakukan di dapur. Aku pun menjelaskan semuanya dan ia mengangguk paham. Ia melirik jariku. Bisa kulihat ada kekhawatiran di matanya.

Ia mengambil jariku. Aku pun hanya terkejut dengan sikapnya seperti ini. Lalu ia mengarahkan jariku yang tersayat tadi ke mulutnya. Ia menghisap darahku agar darah yang mengalir terhenti. Aku hanya bisa menahan napas atas perbuatannya yang satu ini.

Ia begitu asik melakukannya. Sampai-sampai listrik di rumah Light pun hidup kembali. Aku menarik jariku dari Light. Ia hanya bisa memandangku datar. Akupun hanya tersenyum seraya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepadanya. Ketika aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda, ia melarangku. Aku hanya mengernyit heran.

Rupanya ia pergi mengambil kotak p3k untuk membalut lukaku yang masih tampak memerah. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan telaten. Setelah membalut lukaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia membalas senyumanku.

Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku semua, yaitu memotong sayur. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka semuanya siap dimasak. Light datang lagi ke dapur sesudah ia menyimpan kotak p3k. Ia berkata akan membantuku dalam memasak. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lagipula, berdua lebih baik.

Aku akui Light kurang pandai dalam memasak. Kadang-kadang ia memasak dengan masakan enak kadang pula kurang enak. Selama ini akulah yang bertugas menjadi kokinya selama ini. Bagaimanapun, Light hanya tinggal sendiri di rumahnya. Light kehilangan orang tuanya sejak enam bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Adiknya pun—Sayu ikut merenggang nyawa akibat kecelakaan itu. Hanya ia saja yang selamat.

Sejak saat itu pula Light mulai menjadi seorang yang pendiam. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya miris saat ini. Light kehilangan senyum cerahnya tak seperti dulu. Bahkan aku merasa ia sekarang terkesan lebih dingin.

Untung saja Light itu murid yang cerdas, hingga ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolahnya. Sedangkan untuk biaya sehari-harinya aku dan Watari yang menanggungnya. Lagipula kebutuhanku sekarang lebih dari cukup. Apa salahnya aku membantu sahabatku sendiri?

Kulihat ia sudah selesai memotong tomatnya. Aku juga sudah selesai memotong semua sayuran-sayuran ini. Tinggal dimasak maka semuanya akan selesai. Aku menyuruh Light untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Awalnya ia menolak. Tapi dengan gerutuan pelan akhirnya ia menurut juga. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Kini sup sayurnya sudah matang. Light tersenyum cerah. Lagipula ia terlihat sangat kelaparan. Aku kembali menyiapkan peralatan makannya. Entah kenapa aku juga ikutan lapar. Pada akhirnya kami pun makan bersama di sini sambil berbincang dan tertawa bersama. Sungguh malam yang indah saat ini.

L P.O.V End.

.

#

.

Saat ini matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya. Membiaskan cahaya melalui sela-sela kaca jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Cahaya itu tak sengaja langsung mengarahkan ke wajah L. membuat sang empunya nama terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan suasana cerah di kamar Light. Kemudian ia duduk sambil meregangkan tangannya. Ia juga tengah menguap lebar saat ini. Terlihat setitik airmata di ujung matanya.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membersihkan diri. Hari ini ia akan masuk sekolah. Apabila ia dilarang masuk oleh Light lagi, ia akan menolaknya. Untung saja Light sudah membelikan seragam baru untuknya karena seragam lamanya sudah tak layak pakai karena sobek. Yah, kalian tau sebabnya apa.

Setelah bersiap-siap, ia kembali merapikan seragamnya. Sudah rapi dan ia akan menemui Light saat ini. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Masih ada waktu satu jam bel tanda pelajaran di sekolah akan berbunyi. Ia akan membuat sarapan kali ini.

Roti bakar dengan segelas coklat hangat sangat tepat untuk dijadikan menu sarapan pagi ini. Light belum terlihat saat ini. Mungkin ia masih ada di kamarnya saat ini, pikir L. Ia kembali menekuni pelajarannya.

Light akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya saat L sudah menyiapkan segalanya. L menyapa Light dengan ucapan 'ohayoo'. Light pun membalasnya. L menyuruh Light untuk duduk di kursi meja makan dengan sepiring roti bakar dan segelas coklat hangat di hadapannya. Light menatap L, bertanya apakah ia akan baik-baik saja kalau masuk sekolah hari ini. Dan L menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan berkata 'daijobu' sambil melahap roti bakar rasa coklat miliknya diikuti Light. Mereka memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

Pukul tujuh lebih sedikit mereka berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka menggunak jasa bus sebagai transportasi untuk menuju ke sekolah. Tepat 12 menit sebelum jam setengah delapan mereka akhirnya tiba di sekolah.

Entah kenapa suasana suram begitu terasa di sekolah ini. L tidak mengerti semua ini. Dan ia ingin mencari tahu sekarang.

L menelusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Ia dan Light menempati kelas yang berbeda. L menempati kelas 2A dan Light sendiri menempati kelas 2B. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelasnya, L banyak disapa oleh murid-murid yang ada di sana karena kepribadiannya yang cukup ramah. Tapi kebanyakkan yang menyapanya adalah anggota OSIS.

Ketika ia memasuki kelasnya, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang kini tengah bersantai duduk. Tentu saja L tau siapa orang itu. Orang yang sangat dibencinya. Saudara kembarnya sendiri, Beyond Birthday. Atau lebih akrab dipanggil B.

Keperawakkan B hampir sama dengan L, hanya saja dia memiliki mata yang merah. Tidak seperti L yang memiliki mata berwarna hitam. Selain itu pula, B memiliki kecerdasan yang melebihi dari L itu sendiri. Selama beberapa hari ini B tidak masuk sekolah karena menurut kabar B sedang liburan di LA. Tapi L tidak mau tahu tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh B. Dan juga ia tak tinggal seatap dengan saudara kembarnya yang satu ini.

L berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan cuek tanpa peduli pada B yang kini tengah menatapnya. Ia duduk di belakang bangku B tanpa membalas tatapan dari yang bersangkutan seolah-olah B tidak pernah ada di hadapannya. Lagipula, buat apa ia membalas tatapannya itu? Hanya akan membuatnya tambah membencinya.

Saat L mempersiapkan bukunya, B membawa tubuhnya menghadap L di belakang. Ia menatap saudara kembarnya itu dengan seksama kemudian ia menyeringai. Membuat L harus menahan diri agar tidak menonjok wajah penuh seringai itu saat ini.

B membuka percakapan dengan L. Hanya sapaan selamat pagi dan menanyakan kabar kepada L. Dan L sendiri hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Dan B dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Setelah sapaan itu, ucapan selanjutnyalah yang membuat telinga L mendidih. B mengucapkan rayuan-rayuan gombalnya kepada L. Mengajaknya kencan atau berlibur bersamanya di luar kota. Ya, B sangat mencintai L, saudara kembarnya sendiri. Hal inilah yang membuat L sangat membenci B.

Sejak kecil, L dan B dibesarkan secara terpisah. Ketika berumur satu tahun, orang tua L dan B bercerai. L diambil oleh ibunya sedangkan B diambil oleh ayahnya sendiri. Orang tuanya bercerai karena sang ayah selalu bertindak kasar dan semaunya. Itulah mengapa sifat B lebih mirip ayahnya karena ayahnya lah yang mendidik B secara keras. Beda dengan L yang memiliki sifat ibunya.

Mereka dipertemukan kembali setahun yang lalu ketika penerimaan murid baru di sekolah ini. Dan semenjak melihat saudara kembarnya sendiri, B tertarik pada L saat itu juga. Dan ia pun mulai melakukan pendekatan pada saudara kembarnya itu. Maklum saja, hampir 15 tahun lamanya B memikirkan L. Tapi L sendiri bertindak sebaliknya.

Setelah mengatakan rayuannya, B mendekatkan diri pada L. L menjauhkan diri namun tarikan kasar B di bahunya membuatnya tak dapat bergerak. B mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga L.

Satu kalimat yang diucapkan B sanggup membuat matanya melebar. L tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya ia kehilangan semua kata-katanya. Ia menatap mata merah milik B dengan seksama ketika B menjauhkan diri darinya. B mengetahuinya. Mengetahui bahwa ia pernah diperkosa oleh kepala sekolah mereka.

L mencoba bertanya darimana ia tahu berita itu pada B. Namun, hanya tawaan keras sebagai jawabannya. B kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga L. Dan ucapannya kali ini tak kalah membuatnya terkejut. Higuchi telah terbunuh. Dan itu sanggup membuat nafasnya tercekat. Ini… ia tak sanggup berpikir apa-apa lagi. Dan B juga mengucapkan, setelah ini akan ada hal yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi.

B menyeringai melihat L begitu syok mendengar semua perkataannya. Ia kembali pada duduknya yang semula sambil terkekeh-kekeh pelan. Melihat wajah syok L seperti itu membuat kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Ia menyukai apapun ekspresi yang ditampilkan L.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Murid-murid yang tadinya ada di luar kelas, mulai memasuki ruangan. Mereka duduk dengan rapi sambil mempersiapkan alat tulis mereka. Menunggu sang guru untuk memasuki kelas mereka.

Namun yang memasuki kelas mereka bukanlah guru yang akan mengajar, melainkan wakil kepala sekolah mereka, Naomi Misora. Ia hanya memberitahukan bahwa sang kepala sekolah mereka telah meninggal karena serangan jantung tadi malam. Tentu saja L dan B tidak akan mempercayai hal itu karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kepala sekolah mereka terbunuh.

Wakil kepala sekolah itu menatap L kemudian memanggil pemuda itu. L dengan sigap bangkit dari tempat duduk menghampiri wanita itu. Dan wanita itu menyuruhnya agar ia ikut menuju ruangannya. Murid-murid yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan, sementara B tersenyum misterius.

L hanya mengikuti dalam diam. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya hal apa yang akan ia beritahukan pada dirinya itu. Wanita itu berhenti begitu pula dengan diirinya. Rupanya nereka telah sampai di ruangan wakil kepala sekolah itu.

L duduk di kursi begitu Misora menyuruhnya. Misora menatap L dan membuat pemuda itu gugup dibuatnya. Dan L juga tak berani menatap wakil kepala sekolahnya itu.

Misora bertanya kepada L apakah ia dan sang kepala ada masalah? Tentu saja L bingung harus menjawab apa dengan wakil kepala sekolahnya itu. Lagipula ia memang ada masalah dengan kepala sekolah Higuchi. Tentu saja masalahnya adalah tentang kejadian itu. Tapi L tidak mau memberitahukannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

L menatap wanita itu. Pemuda itu menanyakan ada gerangan apa wanita itu menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sang wakil kepala sekolah pun menceritakan semuanya. Kebenaran dibalik kematian kepala sekolah. Tentu L tidak terkejut dalam hal ini. Ia hanya berpura-pura terkejut agar ia tak dicurigai bahwa ia telah mengetahui lebih dulu.

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian sang wakil kepala sekolah merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya dan menunjukkannya kepala L. Selembar foto yang terlihat baru saja dicetak. L mengambilnya dan melihatnya. Setelah melihat foto itu lagi-lagi membuat matanya terbelalak lebar. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saai itu. Bukan gambar dalam foto itu yang membuatnya jadi begini. Tapi tulisan di dalam foto itu.

'L, aku melakukan semua ini untukmu karena aku mencintaimu…'

Sungguh ia kehilangan kesadarannya untuk sementara. Ia memegang foto itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Misora yang melihatnya terlihat khawatir. Ia mendekati pemuda itu dan menepuk bahunya dengan pelan bertujuan menyadarkan pemuda itu.

L terlonjak kaget saat bahunya ditepuk. Ketika ia menoleh, ia dapat melihat sang wakil kepala sekolah menatapnya khawatir. Wanita itu menanyakan keadaannya dan dijawab dengan gelengan.

L memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Misora menganjurkan agar ia ke UKS saja. L mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Saat ini ia telah merebahkan diri di kasur empuk berwarna putih di UKS sekolah. Ia mulai memikirkan semua ini. Banyak hal yang membuatnya terkejut hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan perkataan saudara kembarnya, B. Setelah mendengar bahwa sang kepala sekolah terbunuh, ia mendengar bahwa ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan setelah ini. Apakah yang dimaksud oleh B adalah tentang tulisan itu? pikirnya. Dan lagi-lagi mata L terbelalak lebar. Jangan-jangan semua ini adalah perbuatan…

Beyond Birthday.

**TBC**

_Ah, update yang sangat lama. Gomen nasai~_

_Maaf juga kalau karakter BB tidak sesuai dengan aslinya. Saya tidak terlalu tau bagaimana karakter aslinya. Lagipula, saya juga baru tau kalau Death Note itu ada novelnya! #headbang_

_Ah, jadi kepengen beli novelnya. Di Indo sudah beredar apa belum? Saya kira Death Note itu cuma ada di anime, manga sama movienya doank. Pantes aja pas saya baca fict-fict yang ada di fandom ini muncul nama BB yang berasa asing. Ternyata ia hanya muncul di novelnya aja. Begitu pula dengan si A (ngak tau nama aslinya siapa)._

_Sudahlah… saya tunggu reviewnya. Maaf gorenya rada kurang sadis. Saya kurang begitu mengerti tentang masalah bunuh membunuh. Saya cuma ngerti cara membunuh serangga doank *kicked*_

_Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan dalam kemajuan fict ini. Dan tidak membutuhkan flame._


End file.
